


#TyrelliotHalloween2018 UA Sobrenatural

by MeowFangirl



Series: Tyrelliot Universos Alternos [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Universo Alterno, elliot es un incubus, joanna es una vampira, sobrenatural ua, tyrell es un ghoul
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl
Summary: Mr. Robot comienza a contarle sus aventuras nocturnas al amigo imaginario de Elliot ¿Qué podría salir mal?Elliot es un incubus , Tyrell un ghoul y Joanna es su dormitor.





	#TyrelliotHalloween2018 UA Sobrenatural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414835) by [MeowFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> Si quieres participar del hashtag #TyrelliotHalloween2018 compartelo en Instagram/Twitter ;)

**Noche 1** **  
**  
  
  
No sé cómo funciona esto, pero no puede ser tan difícil. ¿Cierto? Es tan solo hablar con el amigo imaginario de mi alter-ego. ¿Quieres un nombre? tener un nombre te hace más real, al menos para mí.  
  
Incluso puedo ponerte una cara bonita con un lindo cabello rojizo pero que quede entre nosotros, no sé por qué, pero él tiene problemas para tratar con los pelirrojos.  
  
Si no lo conociera bien pensaría que él es un maldito racista y tú sabes que no puedo soportar esa clase de estupidez tanto como no puedo soportar una noche sin buen sexo. Bueno suficiente sobre mí, dime algo sobre ti, vamos, no seas tímido ...  
  
Estoy esperando …  
  
O eres bastante tímido o simplemente estás siendo un imbécil conmigo, lo que sea, no tengo tiempo para esto, la noche llama.  
  
  
**Noche 3** **  
**  
  
Hola ¿Cómo va todo en Crazyland? Sí, sé que fui un poco duro la última vez. ¿Sabes que? La interacción está sobrevalorada, eres un buen oyente y no tengo que pagarte como a la loquera de kiddo, qué desperdicio de dinero, al menos el gobierno se encargó de eso, una pequeña compensación por su mal funcionamiento.  
  
¿Te he dicho que encontré un lugar increíble? Fue en una noche bastante mundana cuando está Ann o ¿Anna? De todos modos, estaba muy complacida con mi actuación y bla, bla, bla, bla, estaba pensando: lo mismo de siempre, pero trató de pagarme y le dije: "Me siento halagado, pero solo hago esto por diversión, ya sabes".  
Insistió una vez más antes de darme esta simple tarjeta con un nombre y una dirección "Solo necesitas presentar esta tarjeta y puedes entrar bebé, incluso podemos ir allí ahora mismo".  
  
No tuve que comprobarlo dos veces. Reconocí la dirección, cómo no podría hacerlo cuando todos los seres sobrenaturales en esta ciudad han estado hablando sobre ello, testimonios como :  
  
 _La mejor mierda que he tenido, la encontré allí._ _  
_ _  
_ _La mejor orgia de mi vida._ _  
_ _  
_ _este lugar cambia tu vida_ _  
_ _  
_  
  
Y bla bla bla.  
  
  
La noche aún era joven y un demonio de bajo nivel no era una buena comida, así que acepté la invitación y solo diré que todos en esta ciudad tenían razón. Qué noche tan salvaje tuve.  
  
  
**Noche 4**  
  
  
¿Sabías que los Ghouls son los únicos humanos permitidos en el club? Bueno, no son totalmente __humanos , pero saben tan bien como ellos sin la desventaja de que no corres el riesgo de matarlas y convertirte en un cadáver a manos de "La corte marcial sobrenatural", ¡Así que sí! Cuando llegaron, muchos ojos se enfocaron en esas , no tantos como lo harían conmigo, pero eran un buen número y puedes apostar a que yo también estaba en este grupo cuando sucedió, pero con la clara diferencia de que solo necesitaba una mira para tenerlos comiendo de mi mano  
  
 **Noche 5**  
  
  
Otra buena noche, no como la última noche ... lo que sea.  
  
**  
****Noche 6** **  
**  
  
¿Por qué los hombres lobo son tan torpes? Necesito tener cuidado con estos perritos y no,no ha  habido una señal de los ghouls.  
  
  
**Noche 7**  
  
  
Estoy jodidamente aburrido.  
  
  
  
**Noche 8**  
  
  
Casi la jodi con una bruja y no, no fue que la haya jodido realmente, lo que sea, parece que tendré mala suerte durante 100 años hasta que encontré un cabello de unicornio para mezclarlo con una piedra azul milagrosa y ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Hervirlo cuando la luna está roja? Brujas locas ... sí, no tengo nada gracioso que decirte esta noche.  
  
  
  
**Noche 10**  
  
¡No te hablé ayer porque este no es un maldito diario! ...

  
 **Noche 11**  
  
  
No pasa nada, la misma aburrida mierda cada noche, lo sé, sé que ha pasado solo una semana desde que tuve algunos ghouls y mi cuerpo simplemente _extraña_ su energía pura y estoy bastante seguro de que ellos no se quejarían en repetir sesiones así que pregunté a algunos demonios _¿Cuando venían los ghouls?_ pero ninguno tenía una respuesta adecuada "No sé hombre, depende de sus amos y esos vampiros son perezosos, algunos de ellos incluso no tienen interés alguno en el sexo, así que no creo que traigan a sus sirvientes tan a menudo"  
  
Siempre es lo mismo con las cosas buenas de su vida, no duran tanto como él quiere que dure.  
  
  
  
 **Noche 12**  
  
  
La vida debe continuar, especialmente cuando algunas ninfas nos visitan durante una semana en este país decadente, _¡Dios bendiga a Grecia!_ _  
_  
  
**Noche 13**  
  
  
Casi estaba olvidando de los ghouls cuando uno de ellos entró en la habitación, podía sentirlo desde la esquina desde donde estaba con la cara cubierta por el largo cabello rizado de una ninfa demasiado cariñosa.  
  
El ruido de todos en la habitación pareció detenerse, el aire era denso y de un rojo obsceno, el calor bajo de mi piel estaba gritando ir hacia él.  
  
  
"Tyrell", dijo sonriendo justo frente a mí ofreciendo su mano y como un caballero empuje gentilmente a la ninfa, quien entendió la señal yendo al siguiente cuerpo mientras yo aceptaba esa mano como un principio ...  
  
  
  
**Noche 14**  
  
  
Él vino una y otra vez y una y otra vez y otra vez y etc, porque sé que estás bastante cansado para contarte cuántas veces nos venimos ¡Ja! ¡Casi te tengo! Apuesto a que eres un pervertido y quieres saber todos los detalles lo siento pero ahora estoy muy ocupado con esta sexy maquina sexual, así que hasta luego ...  
  
  
**Noche 16**  
  
  
Todavía ocupado ...  
  
  
**Noche 18**  
  
  
_Älskling_ es una palabra sueca y él me la sigue repitiendo como un mantra las últimas noches, supongo que no puedo quejarme ya que no le he dado mi nombre, pero podría usar otra palabra como _sexy, good fuck_ , _tipo_ o lo que sea que no suene demasiado cursi y obviamente prefiero mil veces su bonita boca en la mía o entre mis caderas.  
  
  
**Noche 22** **  
**  
  
  
"... Normalmente tengo estos problemas en mi trabajo, la gente puede ser tan inútil a veces al menos tengo buenas noches" Sí, esas fueron más o menos sus palabras que me dijo cuando estaba abrazado a mí, creo que alguien necesita una lección para diferenciar entre follar y salir.  
  
  
  
**Noche 23**  
  
  
¡Lo hice! Puedes felicitarme o algo así. A veces eres muy frío hombre, lo que sea, estuvo en el club, pero lo ignoré con algunos demonios como una pared entre nosotros, su mirada de enojo era muy sexy, pero estaba decidido.  
  
**  
****Noche 24** **  
**  
  
  
No lo vi esta noche, tal vez fui un poco duro con él ... _nah._  
  
  
  
**Noche 25**  
  
  
Lo vi, pero me ignoro y tomó algunos demonios justo delante de mí. _Ohh_ , alguien está teniendo clases avanzadas de ser un cabrón, pero yo tengo la puta licenciatura, así que vamos a ver si puedes conmigo _swedish scum fuck_.  
  
  
**Noche 26**  
  
  
Combate _fuego con fuego_ es mi lema y Tyrell parecía compartirlo, así que simplemente follabamos con todos en la habitación, pero no entre nosotros.  
  
  
**Noche 27**  
  
  
Tal vez fue su mirada derrotada o el hecho de que gritó a algunos licántropos enojados que estaban en su camino para alcanzarme que detuve la _guerra fría_ entre nosotros y lo metí en otra habitación antes de que fuera expulsado del club.  
  
**  
****Noche 30**  
  
  
¿Alguna vez has oído que _nadie es perfecto_? Bueno, es verdad, al menos aparte de mí, que solo tengo algo _mental_... Ok, ok, iré al punto de que la fiesta debe terminar, es una lástima, pero la vida realmente tiene coincidencias retorcidas como Tyrell _fucking_ Wellick trabajando en la misma compañía que emplea a la compañía de Elliot y adivina ¿Quién estaba con el grupo Evil corp? Si _bingo!_  
  
Y él simplemente no pudo resistir la oportunidad de saludar al __niño , al menos tiene la precaución de actuar como si fuera la primera vez que se conocen, bueno, esto es realmente cierto, para su otra personalidad es la primera vez que se conocen.  
  
Esto solo arruina todo con kiddo en el medio. ¡Maldita sea!


End file.
